legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Pub
Villain Pub is a place where the forces of evil have a drink. Villains who went to the pub and their appearances * Joker (How Thor: The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Lord Voldemort (To Battle!!!) * Loki (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * General Zod (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Hannibal Lecter (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Predator (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Malekith (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Ra's al Ghul (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Scarecrow (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Bane (Dark Knight Rises) (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Catwoman (Dark Knight Rises) (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Xenomorph (To Battle!!!) * Daleks (To Battle!!!) * Khan (Star Trek Into Darkness) (To Battle!!!) * Leatherface (To Battle!!!) * Gozer (To Battle!!!) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (To Battle!!!) * Magneto (To the Tailor) * Smaug (To the Tailor) * Doctor Octopus (To the Tailor) * Hands of Blue (To the Tailor) * Snidely Whiplash (To the Tailor) * Two-Face (Dark Knight) (To the Tailor) * Cobra Commander (To the Tailor) * Biff Tannen (Boss Battle) * Doctor Doom (To the Tailor) * Winter Soldier (To the Tailor) * Alpha (Up) (To the Tailor) * Mystique (To the Tailor) * Electro (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Darth Maul (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Sandman (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * The Lizard (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Venom (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Ronan the Accuser (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * The Wicked Witch Of The West (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * Megatron (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * Zombies (Resident Evil) (Zombie Night) * Ultron (How Avengers:Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part 1) * Ajax (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) * Cybermen (Zombie Night) * Cylons (Zombie Night) * The Borg (Zombie Night) * Weapon XI (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) * Terminator (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) * Shredder (Boss Battle) * Red Skull (Boss Battle) * Azog (Boss Battle) * Billy the Puppet (Boss Battle) * Scar (Boss Battle) * Poison Ivy (Boss Battle) * Harley Quinn (The New Smile) * Cersei Lannister (Boss Battle) * Emma Frost (Boss Battle) * Number Six (Boss Battle) * Faora-Ul (Boss Battle) * Phasma (Boss Battle) * Pinhead (Penny For Your Fears) * Sauron (12 Days of Christmas) * Gollum (12 Days of Christmas) * Count Dooku (12 Days of Christmas) * General Grievous (12 Days of Christmas) * Slappy the Dummy (12 Days of Christmas) * Annabelle (12 Days of Christmas) * Monkey (Toy Story 3) (12 Days of Christmas) * Demodogs (12 Days of Christmas) * Nagini (12 Days of Christmas) * Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Penny For Your Fears) * Freddy Krueger (Penny For Your Fears) * Isaac Chroner (Penny For Your Fears) * Malachi (Penny For Your Fears) * Gremlin (Penny For Your Fears) * Damien (Penny For Your Fears) * Chucky (Penny For Your Fears) * Michael Myers (Penny For Your Fears) * Jason Voorhees (Penny For Your Fears) * Darth Vader (12 Days of Christmas) * David (Lost Boys) (Penny For Your Fears) * Xenomorph Queen (Penny For Your Fears) * Demogorgon (Penny For Your Fears) * Syndrome (How Incredibles Should Have Ended) * Hela (How Thor:Ragnarok Should Have Ended) * Whiplash (The Dead Pool) * Chitauri (The Dead Pool) * Alexander Pierce (The Dead Pool) * Baron Zemo (The Dead Pool) * Kaecilius (The Dead Pool) * Vulture (The Dead Pool) * Yellowjacket (The Dead Pool) * Erik Killmonger (The Dead Pool) * Iron Monger (The Dead Pool) * Ego (How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Should Have Ended) * Abomination (The Dead Pool) * Apocalypse (The Dead Pool) * Deathstroke (How Justice League Should Have Ended) List of Bar-Employed Villains ** Emperor Palpatine (Owner and Barkeep) (To Battle!!!) ** Bowser (Bouncer) (To Battle!!!) ** Thanos (Cleaner) (How Avengers:Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part 2) ** HAL-9000 (security) (Boss Battle) ** Jaws (executioner) (Boss Battle) Rejects ** Trevor Slattery (To the Tailor) ** R (Zombie Night) ** Deadpool (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) ** Deadshot (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) ** Killer Croc (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) ** El Diablo (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) ** Captain Boomerang (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) ** Harley Quinn (temporarily) (The New Smile) ** Pinhead (temporarily) (Penny For Your Fears) ** Lex Luthor (How Justice League Should Have Ended) Category:Worlds and Places